Zamakura Kaiya
Introduction Zamakura Kaiya is the de facto Blue Dragon of the seas and a former mercenary. However Kaiya is now head of one of the largest Underworld business, Soothing Dragon Spa, and is involved in every form of illegal activity associated with the Underworld. Appearance Zamakura Kaiya is a large, overweight woman who is also extremely deadly in combat. She usually wears a large kimono colored with multiple shades of blue and keeps her Nodachi sheathed behind her hips. Along with that Kaiya almost always has her intricate smoking pipe in the corner of her mouth. Kaiya is usually wearing a pair of blue haori and a good amount of bandages wrapped around her chest. She also has a large amount of dragon tattoos going along her stomach, torso, back, and arms that are typically concealed by her Kimono. When Zamakura was much younger she wore a similar outfit and usually kept her hair in a topknot, as opposed to letting it hang naturally like she does in her old age. She also did not have any tattoos, was much thinner and smoked cigarettes. Personality Zamakura Kaiya is a megalomaniac, has a superiority complex and obsesses over her own so-called "wonderland". She is a ruthless and heartless individual, something that greatly contributed to her current position of power, and would have no second thoughts on murder or violence. She also "owns" a handmaiden, and completely obeys her free will with the use of her devil fruit. She has a sadistic side as well and enjoys tormenting others for any reason, whether it's done personally or by her underlings. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Zamakura Kaiya fights using the Blue Dragon Cardinal Stance, and considers herself a master of the stance. Along with the stance Kaiya does use her physical strength to grab, throw, strangle or slam combatants. Kaiya rarely fights herself however and usually has her handmaiden, who is also trained in the Blue Dragon Stance, or her underlings fight for her. That is mostly done for her amusement. Devil Fruit Zamakura Kaiya uses a so-far unnamed fruit that allows her replace an extremely limited amount of peoples free will with her own, effectively giving her complete control over that person. The fruit gives Kaiya the ability to order those very few people (at this point in her life only a single person) to do absolutely anything without a second thought. The only downsides of the fruit are the mentally taxing nature of the fruit, which was never meant to be used long-term, and the fact that if a controlled person is explained the concept of free will they will be able to break free of the control. Relationships The only relations Kaiya has are purely business, excluding her lieutenants and her handmaiden. Kaiya rarely interacts with anyone other than them due to her mentality but will address her underlings if necessary. History Zamakura Kaiya was once one of the four highest ranking students of the Second Yellow Dragon in New Wano Country and earned her title of The Blue Dragon alongside her friends. At one point in her training the man who had earned the title of Red Pheasant discovered the Second Yellow Dragon's true, perverted nature and struck him down in combat. At that point the Red Pheasant, who was terribly injured, was saved by the coincidental appearance of a pirate crew who had stopped by for supplies. The crew left with the now exiled Red Pheasant in tow and Kaiya angrily left on her own journey, bitterly parting ways with her friends the Black Tortoise and the White Tiger. From that point on Kaiya became a mercenary, and had a very successful career. A few decades after the Sargasso/Mask Incident and a few decades before the start of Shells Kaiya used her earnings as a mercenary to buy out the personal zaibatsu of an Underworld kingpin. Afterwards she then murdered said kingpin and became the queenpin of the Soothing Dragon Spa, which actually is a front for many criminal activities. Kaiya succeeded in that, and a Soothing Dragon Spa was now located on almost every major island in the Blues and in Paradise. The income from the spas, both legal and illegal, caused Kaiya's power to skyrocket and has made her one of the most powerful and feared woman in the Underworld. After that, Kaiya had abducted the daughters of another samurai and used the power of her fruits to make the two of them her handmaidens. Years after that one of her handmaidens was fed a previously unidentified fruit, and with the coaxing of another rather wicked individual that handmaiden broke free of Kaiya's power. This betrayal drove Kaiya over the edge, and only escalated her already damaged mental state. Combined with her constant opium use, Kaiya's health took a turn for the worst but these setbacks have only inspired Kaiya to finalize her dreams before her death. By the time Shells has started, Kaiya is still the queenpin of Soothing Dragon Spa but is slowly dying as a result. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Zamakura Kaiya was initially the Red Pheasant of the Four Cardinal Stances, but after the Red Pheasant and Blue Dragon stances were switched for thematic reasons she became the Blue Dragon. This resulted in her main color changing from red to blue. *Zamakura Kaiya was also initially inspired by a character from Deadman Wonderland (whoever they are), that wears a similar outfit and was wearing red. *Finally, Zamakura Kaiya was initially male like the character that inspired her. After a certain song I decided that being female would make this character much more interesting, and an overweight female would distinguish her from a hot anime girl. Related Articles Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells Category:Swordsmen Category:Crime Lord